Un encuentro inesperado con el Destino
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: Alice viaja a Volterra en busca de informacion por una vision, pero algo inesperado se interfiere en su camino. *Peticion de LenaHaleBalck*


¡Hola a todos! Esta próxima historia es una petición de **LenaHaleBlack. **Es una pareja nueva para mí y la primera que se escribe en español. ¡Disfrútenla!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es de mi imaginación.

* * *

Un encuentro inesperado con el Destino.

Algo la inquietaba…no podía saber el significado de aquella visión. Sabía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrirle a su familia incluyendo a Bella, de quienes los Cullen se habían hecho cargo desde que su hermano Edward y ella se hicieron novios. Esa visión involucraba a los Volturis, sin embargo había algo que le impedía saber más de lo que iba a ocurrir. Por su puesto si ellos venían lo iba a saber y ellos sabían eso. No quedaba otra opción, tendría que viajar hasta Volterra para poder saber un poco más de lo que planeaban esos vampiros.

-No tengo otra opción Edward. Es la única manera de protegernos de ellos.- dijo Alice tratando de convencer a su familia.

-Iré contigo entonces.- insistió Edward.

-Bella te necesita hermano, yo puedo cuidarme sola.-

-Alice, ¿Estas segura de lo que quieres hacer?- intercedió Carlisle.

-No es algo tan complicado, solo quiero estar un poco más cerca de ellos para que de esa forma quizás mi visión sobre lo que planean los Volturis sea más clara.-

-¿Qué es lo que ves que no se te hace claro?- comento Emmett.

-La visión muestra un puente en donde se encuentra una figura bien borrosa…y luego…unos ojos rojos grandes…- narro la vampira algo confusa.

-No hay duda que se trata de los Volturis.-dijo Emmett.

-No pienso que debas viajar sola, ya que no quieres que te acompañe es mejor que Jasper lo haga.- dijo con firmeza Edward.

Un tenso silencio invadió el estudio de Carlisle, donde todos se encontraban reunidos y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el vampiro que no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-Hmmm no creo que sea una buena idea.- articulo Jasper.

-Edward…escucha…no puedo llevarme a Jasper, yo lo amo y me duele no llevarlo conmigo, pero sería imposible para mi concentrarme en mi visión y estar pendiente de que no pierda el control.-

Se escuchó suspirar a Edward, sabía que había perdido aquella batalla en contra de su hermana. Alice viajaría sola a Italia y nadie podía impedirlo. Los demás tenían que quedarse en casa vigilando que nada malo ocurriera y cuidando las apariencias. Alice rápidamente llamo al aeropuerto para reservar su vuelo a Italia.

Mientras se encontraba recogiendo algunas cosas que necesitaba para su viaje relámpago, Jasper entra a la habitación que ambos comporten. Se sienta en la cama, pero sabe cómo comenzar a hablar. Alice se sienta a su lado y le dice:

-Jasper, mi amor este viaje no durara mucho y cuando sepa lo que ellos planean me regresare de inmediato…sabes que no me gusta estar lejos de ti.- le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo y le toma de las manos.

-Lo se…es que me siento culpable de no poder acompañarte en estos momentos…si te llegara a…-

Alice no lo dejo culminar y le dio un cálido beso, el cual fue correspondido por Jasper.

-Nada malo ocurrirá en ese viaje, cuando regrese nunca nos volveremos a separar.-

Alice y Jasper se funden en un abrazo y comienzan a besarse nuevamente.

Esa misma noche Alice ya se encontraba en el avión camino a Volterra. No podía negar que se encontraba algo nerviosa y triste porque nunca se había alejado de esa manera de casa, mucho menos dejar solo a Jasper. Sabía que estaría bien, Esme lo cuidaría como siempre y Emmett y Edward lograran distraerlo mientras ella regresaba. No tenía pensando quedarse más de dos días, si en ese lapso de tiempo no lograba adquirir ningún tipo de información que le aclarara su visión, regresaría a Forks con su familia y buscaría otra solución.

El viaje duraría algunas horas, así que decidió cerrar los ojos para poder relajarse y concentrarse para que de esa forma su mente estuviera clara y abierta para cualquier tipo de visión.

_Y allí estaba de nuevo…el puente y había neblina, mucha neblina, pero esta oscuro, muy oscuro…alguien caminaba tranquilamente…seguía caminando, de repente se detiene y lo ve…allí esta una figura en sombras…era grande…gira sobre sus pies y sus ojos rojos brillan, brillan con el carmesí…._

-¡Aaaaah!- Alice no pudo evitar gritar. Se encontraba algo agitada.

-¿Se siente bien señorita?- le pregunto la azafata.

-Todo bien no hay problema.- le mintió a la azafata para que se marchara. Al ver que la joven la continuaba observando añadió: -Me estresa mucho viajar…pero estaré bien, cualquier cosa le avisare.- le sonrió a la joven con la esperanza de que esta vez sí se marchara. Dudándolo un poco se retira sin dejar de mirar varias veces al asiento de Alice.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin ningún problema. De hecho Alice aprovecho las horas siguientes para analizar algunas cosas que no habían ocurrido en su primera visión. Como era el hecho de la neblina, y los pasos que se escuchaban de alguien caminando. Le pareció extraño no ver de quien procedían esos pasos. Pensó que con la cercanía a Italia su visión continuaría cambiando o simplemente ocurrirá con más frecuencia.

Al llegar a Italia se encuentra con un día lluvioso, raro para la época, pero conveniente para su misión. Así se ahorraría más tiempo sin tener que esperar a que bajase el sol para poder salir. Tenía que tener precaución, aunque ellos no la esperaban, si tenían a un buen rastreador, Demetri, y ser detectada por él, no estaba en sus planes. Si la llegaran a descubrir lo vería y tomaría las debidas precauciones, pero no deseaba que las cosas se complicaran más de lo normal.

Tomo un taxi para un hotel donde había reservado por dos días. Era mejor no llamar la atención y pasar desapercibida. Ya cuando llego a su habitación cubrió algunas ventanas, ya que la lluvia estaba cesando poco a poco. Con la luz de las lámparas era suficiente. Llamo a casa para que todos supieran que había llegado sin ningún contratiempo y además hablo de la visión que había tenido durante el habían. Todos se alteraron un poco, pero confiaban en ella.

Luego de pensarlo un tiempo decidió que saldría a dar una vuelta para observar el área. Busco en su maleta algo que ponerse y decidió utilizar un vestido strapless negro un poco ajustado a su cintura, pero de forma amplia la parte de la falda, como hasta la rodilla, parecido a un tutu. De calzado opto por unas zapatillas. Aunque estaba en cuestiones de trabajo, no podía perder el sentido de la moda. La ropa que se usa es quien define a la persona y Alice Cullen se distingue por su acertado sentido de la moda.

Se mira al espejo y se sonríe a si misma complacida con el reflejo que veía.

-Una noche sola en Italia es algo que no ocurre dos veces.- dice en voz alta. Agarra su bolso y emprende su camino hacia la bella ciudad que la espera.

La ciudad de noche se veía hermosa, esplendida, fantástica, pero Alice no se sentía feliz como ella pensaba que estaría. Si extrañaba a su familia y a Jasper, mas había algo más…un sentimiento que no debería estar. Mantenía sus sentidos alertas porque tenía un presentimiento y eso no era buena señal. Continuo caminando por una pequeña placita que había con algunas tiendas alrededor y de repente algo activo sus sentidos más aún. Se comenzó a alejar de la gente, de la plaza y de sus tiendas.

Bajo unos escalones que la acercaban a uno de los puentes más hermosos de Italia, el que quedaba cerca de la bahía donde se encontraban los barcos. Lo que le llamo la atención fue la forma en se veía el mar y la luna. Continuaba caminando y caminando…hasta que se detuvo.

-No puede ser…reconozco este lugar…estos pasos…-

La mente de Alice se aclaró por completo. Todo se unió como un rompecabezas, los pasos eran de ella, la visión…su visión se trataba sobre ella. Solo faltaba algo…faltaba aquella figura en sombras con ojos rojos, faltaba el ¿Por qué? De aquella visión…faltaba el significado real. Cerró por un instante sus ojos y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, se guiaba solo por sus sentidos. Se detuvo y abrió los ojos y allí estaba un hombre grande, de espaldas, con una capa negra. No dio ni un paso más, a la distancia que se encontraba de el –la cual no era mucha- podría distinguir de quien se trataba. Era un vampiro de eso no tenía la menor duda. La pregunta era ¿Quién es ese vampiro?

La respuesta a esa pregunta no tardo demasiado. El vampiro giro sobre sus pies, al igual que en su visión, y por fin pudo descifrar de quien se trataba. Era Félix, el vampiro de mayor fuerza física de los Volturis.

-¿Tu?- pregunto Alice con un dejo de sorpresa en su voz.

Para ella nada tenía sentido. No podía comprender porque tener una visión de ella con Félix…era algo realmente ilógico.

-Te sorprendes…pensé que tus instintos serían mayores para descubrir la realidad, pero ya veo que me equivoque.- comento Félix.

Rápidamente comprendió que este encuentro podría ser una trampa, pero no podía detectar a ningún otro vampiro. Eso significaba que estaba solo. Solo de una cosa estaba segura…ese encuentro lo había planeado Félix con algún motivo ¿Cuál? Todavía no lo había dicho.

-Así que tú te tomaste la molestia de hacerme venir aquí…ahora me dirás ¿Para qué?- sonaba algo molesta y todavía continuaba alerta…pero su mente funciono aún más rápido y pensó en su familia, en que los Volturis le fueran hacer daño ahora que ella ya no estaba.

-Solo quería…- se detuvo a mitad de su respuesta y en lugar de continuar dio un paso hacia adelante.

-¿Ustedes planean atacar a mi familia?-

-Esto es obra mía…los de mas no tienen ni idea de que tu estas aquí…nunca pensé que funcionara, pero me acabas de demostrar que un solo pensamiento puede cambiar el destino de otros.-

Alice se había cruzado muy pocas veces con Félix en su camino y era la primera vez que lo veía con su guardia bajada y hasta la expresión de su rostro era diferente. Ya no ruda y seria como siempre aparentaba ser. Ella se encontraba todavía en shock.

-¿Tu imaginaste este encuentro como algo real? ¿Cómo algo que debería ocurrir en un futuro?- su voz no podía ocultar la confusión que estaba sintiendo.

-Si…solo quería tenerte aquí aunque fueran unos minutos…para tener este único recuerdo tuyo, porque nadie es dueño del destino y no puedo ni imaginar cómo será la próxima vez en que tú y yo estemos frente a frente.-suspiro y continuo-porque quise imaginarlo de esta manera…algo que fuera solamente nuestro…-

-Félix…no sé qué decir…todo ha sido una verdadera sorpresa…yo viaje con un propósito y ahora no sé qué hago aquí realmente…-

Muy pocas veces en su vida Alice se ha sentido confundida por algo, ella por lo regular siempre le ha encontrado solución a los problemas y respuestas a las preguntas. Y ahora está allí junto a un Volturi, los vampiros que en cierta forma los enemigos de su familia y está totalmente paralizada.

Félix no dijo nada. Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos, los que parecían interminables para ambos. Sus ojos color carmesí parecían estar traspasando los ojos color dorados de ella. Al final fue Félix que rompido la distancia, la tomo por la cintura y la beso repentina y apasionadamente. Alice por alguna razón no rompió el beso, hizo todo lo contrario le correspondió para sorpresa de él.

Félix separo por un instante sus labios y le dijo:

-Este beso es el símbolo de una realidad que solo existe ahora, que dejara de existir en cuanto me vaya, pero que vivirá por siempre en nuestras memorias.- al decir estas palabras sus bocas se encontraban separadas por muy poco. Como si un imán las atrajera se volvieron a unir por última vez.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Félix desapareció de la misma forma en que llego a la mente de Alice. Quien se quedó sola en ese lugar con el único recuerdo del vampiro que la atrajo hasta allí para dejarle uno de los mejores momentos de su eterna vida.

Saboreo sus labias para asegurarse de nunca olvidar ese sabor que nunca volvería a sentir. Aspiro el aire y pudo sentir el aroma de Félix esparcido por toda la ciudad.

Porque será un viaje inolvidable, porque de ahora en adelante cree en el destino, porque con desearlo solo una vez todo puede cambiar y porque el beso de Félix será para nunca olvidar.

**Fin.**

* * *

Ya es el final, espero que haya sido de su agrado y realmente me encanto esta pareja. Gracias a **LenaHaleBlack **por darme este reto.

**¡Dejen sus Reviews! **Son super importantes para mí. En los próximos días el segundo capitulo de mi Fic **Dos Soledades, Un Solo Corazón. **No dejen de leer ;)

**~Tenchi~**


End file.
